


King Matty

by noneveragain



Series: Creatures Of The Night [4]
Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: Blood, Kissing, M/M, Matty drinks blood, Romanticizing Blood, Sort of an old timey feel, ]Matty is a king, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8214101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain
Summary: Matty needs something to feed his craving.





	

He was a beautiful king, bold chested and curly haired. His faithful peasant Sir George always ready and able by his side.

Today was a new day for king Matty, for he hadn't ventured out into the city much often only on a few special occasions, and this was one.

"Your chariot is ready King." George smiled at Matty, watching him walk down to the carriage and get in slowly, patting the side next to him for George to get in as well, a smirk present on both of their faces.

"Where to Sir?" The driver asked, his head barley turned to see the two men, a white beard adoring his face with eyes that seemed to be in this scared state.

"Just the market place, thank you." Matty smiled at him, putting a couple pounds down by his foot as he let him lead he carriage.

"Pull that shade down George, I need to fix something and I'd rather not have people looking." Matty chuckled to himself, moving a bit to let George pull down the shades in front and on the side of them.

"You're all mine." George whispered in Matty's ear huskily, pressing a kiss to his neck that caused Matty to bite his lip to suffice a moan from slipping from his lips with their driver only a few feet away.

"Not now George, please." Matty whispered, desperately trying to keep himself from giving into George's antics.

"Yes King." George smiled as he pulled away, flicking up the shades quickly and looking out, watching as all the townspeople ran away from the carriage, obviously knowing what was to come.

"We're here sir." The driver spoke in a quiet voice, Matty and George getting up and leaving the carriage and waving a goodbye to the driver who managed to get away quicker than they could get out.

They started walking around and looking around as all the people that knew Matty's intentions scurried out of the way and into their small houses or into alley's, hoping he doesn't pick them for whatever he was planning to do this time.

Matty noticed there was one cart that was left out with some bread on it and a man standing behind it with black hair and a beard and mustache combo, but it suited him greatly.

"How much for some bread?" Matty asked, reaching into his small pouch where his money was to pull some out.

"Free for you king Matty." He replied, a smirk curling on Matty's face, the townspeople gasping collectively.

"Ross no!" A smaller man with long curly hair yelled, latching onto Ross' arm.

"Sir George," Matty started, looking at George who smiled at him, "him."

George stuck his hand out for Ross who gladly accepted it, as if he didn't know what his fate to come was.

"Don't worry John, you'll be okay without me." Ross called out to his husband, tears streaming down his face as he realized this would be the last time he ever saw Ross.

George managed to get the carriage driver back, all three of them hopping into the carriage, Ross has a prominent smile on his face and it was becoming confusing to Matty considering he seemed to know what was about to happen to him.

"You know what's going to happy correct?" Matty asked, shifting in his seat a bit as the carriage hit a bump causing them to bounce in the air a bit.

"Indeed. I'm honored to be apart of your feeding King." Ross said with a slight bow of the head towards the end.

"That's a first." Matty smiled to himself as he felt the carriage come to a stop, them all getting out of the ride together and walking into the palace, past the guard and finally downstairs to the torture chamber room.

"You seem willing, would you mind if I," Matty pointed at the restraints and bed.

"Actually, blood that's been inside a soaked body tastes better, but I'm sure you know that." Ross laughed a bit, causing Matty to giggle as well as he gave George a nod and let him quickly tie up Ross in the straight jacket and extra restraints.

"Don't struggle by the way, it's just easier for everyone." Matty smirked, pointing at the water tank and giving George another nod, allowing him to get Ross ready to be submerged in the tank.

"No wait, this is the needle machine isn't it?" Matty asked, hearing a yes from George almost immediately after he asked the question.

"Take off the straight jacket, and all his clothes. Once he's dead the needles will do their work and we can throw the body in the field for the vultures." Matty directed, letting George do what he asked as he walked upstairs to the kitchen, grabbing his final bottle of wine and pouring the last bit of in the glass as he heard some screams coming from downstairs.

It was only a few minutes before George came rushing up, a smile present on his face as Matty walked down to see the tank halfway filled with blood.

"I think we need one more." 

"His husband?" George suggested, looking over at Matty deviously.

"Indeed." Matty laughed a bit to himself, grabbing a glass from the floor and scooping up some blood in it, drinking half before handing it over to George who gulped the rest down, them both smiling at each other before kissing each other passionately, the taste of blood rolling on their tongue.

"I love you," Matty panted, a smirk present on his face as he felt his glasses fog up from George's hot breath.

"I love you too."


End file.
